MT INBRE Ill's Bioinformatics Core wilt sustain and enhance the three primary goals it established in MT INBRE II: 1) maintaining and supporting the Bioinformatics Teaching and Research Lab and Systems Biology Computational Cluster, 2) offering foundational tutorials, workshops and courses that enable users to take advantage of bioinformatics tools and expose students to the expanding field of bioinformatics, and 3) providing one-on-one technical support and mentoring of bioinformatics related research. Additionally, the Core will collaborate with Montana State University's new Social Sciences Research Laboratory to provide research resources to social and behavioral scientists. Meeting these goals will contribute to achieving the Specific Aims ofthe MT INBRE III overall program: Aim 1: Strengthen Montana's biomedical and bioinformatics infrastructure through continued development of shared facilities, research collaborations, focused working groups, and training opportunities; Aim 2: Develop a continuous pipeline for Montana Native and non-Native students to careers in health research and increase the scientific and technological knowledge of the state's workforce; Aim 3: Mentor and develop health disparities investigators in the social and behavioral sciences and partner them with infectious disease and environmental health investigators to sustain and grow an interdisciplinary biomedical research network; and Aim 4: Develop and support sustainable research initiatives by MT INBRE III network investigators that will mitigate health disparities in Montana's rural and Native American communities.